Rape of Love
by bloodcraft
Summary: squ+z(squxsei) ~ The ruling Gods are at war. Long forgotten is the cursed God of Ice. Sitting, frozen in time itself, he waits for the breaker of the seal to find his palace. When a group of kids from a nearby town go exploring through the cavern, Zell an
1. Birth of Nothing

The Rape of Love 

by ~ bloodcraft - bloodcraft@hotmail.com  
rating ~ nc 17  
pair ~ zell + squall  
pov ~ 2nd person 

forward ~ Alternative Universe, medieval setting, magick, death, gore, sex, lust, love, yaoi, shounen ai, bishounen, nudity, non-con

summary ~ The ruling Gods are at war. Long forgotten is the cursed God of Ice. Sitting, frozen in time itself, he waits for the breaker of the seal to his palace. When a group of kids from a nearby town go exploring through the cavern, Zell and his friends discover something they only thought as mythical. Everything the God of Ice had ever wanted had finally been given to him, but the waring Gods across the world threatened the one small town Squall (God of Ice) had been blessed with to protect.

----=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------  
**Prologue 1 - Birth of Nothing**  
----=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------

Seifer Almasy passed by the ice-lion statues and to the large white-wood doors, entering the pearly palace. His blood-red shoes clicked over the black and white swirl tile floors of the entry room, ice-guards bowing as he passed.

Seifer, dressed from head to toe in his crimson suit and the bloodied trench coat that whipped with each step, headed to the Hall of Crystal. An ice breeze ripped through Seifer's body. Even the softest touch from the ice realm burned. And within the castle walls of Shiver Stone, even the warmest could freeze.

The blonde man was no man. And the ice realm touched him like no other. But with a small pause and a spell uttered from his lips, the God of Burning Fire was able to keep his blood at the boil, even within the grasp of frost.

The second set of doors swung open with a wave of his crimson-leather covered hand. His shoes continued to click on the tiles made of ice, the black color of death swirling through the frozen water.

And there, at the long dinning table, sat the reason for Seifer's travel. Squall Leonhart: God of Eternal Ice.

The frozen deity looked just as miserable as the last time Seifer saw him, which had been at the God-Gathering almost one hundred years ago. In a couple months would be the next Gathering. And during that God-Gathering, Seifer was determined to change something. So here, Seifer had to know if he would have an ally or an enemy.

"Squall," Seifer said once he reached the god's position.

Squall glanced up, seeing the sea-blue eyes of the fire-god in their soft glow. 

"Seifer?" Squall replied in his ice-covered tone.

"Heard you sent word ahead," Seifer explained his visit. "To Laguna, you're not coming?"

Squall looked away. He brought his pale-white hand up, brushing back his bangs from his eyes.

"There's no point," Squall whispered as he lay his arm back onto the dinning table with the other.

Seifer lay his hand on Squall's shoulder. Their touches could spark each other, melt and freeze one another, and burn like no one could imagine. But Seifer's fingers were gloved, and Squall's shoulder has a frosty-blue silk shawl laying over it.

"There's no point to any of us going, but we all do," Seifer said with a small smile.

Turning up once again, Squall sighed. "I don't want to venture outside my home. I don't want to see those other gods. And it doesn't matter, since I never say anything during the Gathering."

The chair next to Squall moved without physical guide, Seifer sitting down in it. The red sparkles that dusted the floor was the only signal of the Fire God's magick.

"But there will be a vacant seat next to mine," Seifer replied. "And I will miss the person who's supposed to fill it."

Squall watched Seifer blankly before a phantom smile pulled across his pale-pink lips.

"I appreciate that, Seifer," Squall answered. "But the meeting are pointless. I am the God of Nothingness. Born from Laguna's loins, I am simply the God of Void."

"Makes you wonder if you were born from Laguna's head," Seifer said, a small smile on his lips.

Squall let out a light laugh. "Talking about the King of the Gods in such a way?"

"His head is empty, I though everything knew so," Seifer replied, uncaring of the direct insult to Laguna. "But aside from the pathetic ruler we have: you are not going to make me endure his stories alone, are you?"

"Why should you go?" Squall asked.

"My people," Seifer answered. "I have the responsibility to make sure their welfare is taken care of. Be damned by the ancient Hyne if I leave my people's lives in the hands of Laguna and the other mess of gods we somehow have found ourselves in the company of."

Squall's head hung, his eyes closing. 

Grimacing slightly at the knowledge of Squall's realm, Seifer moved his hand back to Squall's shoulder. The Realm of Ice held only monsters. And the mortal men that traveled here were warriors looking to kill. And those warriors spent their prayer time to other gods while curing the Ice-God's name.

Squall had no people. And the few outside his realm that worship him did so only in prayer for less. No frost, please, so their crops may live. Not too cold or too long of winters, for fear of freezing and starving to death. 

The day Squall was born the world changed. No one was pleased by the snow, of which Squall had spent the first few hundred years of his life crafting their sparkling beauty. No one wanted icicles, of which had been formed when Squall cried for the first time. No mortal was happy with the frozen winds, of which was born when Squall had taken his first breath. And mortals damned the frost, which had poured from Squall's veins when he'd been cut -- sparing with Seifer during their younger years.

Squall seemed to be the plague against life, of which few mortals cherished.

"I'm sorry," Seifer whispered, removing his hand from the brunette's shoulder.

Opening his eyes, Squall looked up to Seifer.

"Not your fault I am lacking any reason to be God," Squall said softly.

"I always enjoyed the snow," Seifer said plainly.

That made Squall smile, softly and it faded as Squall reached forward to caress one of Seifer's hands.

"You with your melting touch," Squall whispered. "Of course you would be the only one to care."

Seifer turned his hand over to grasp onto Squall's.

"We were best friends as children," Seifer said. "I still consider you as such. Do not leave me alone during the Gathering."

Squall took his hand back.

"Every hundred years," Squall mumbled, turning to look at the brown-wood table with white-veins running through. "Feels like yesterday we Gods last met there."

"Feels like yesterday that I first saw you," Seifer said with a gentle purr. Time to the Gods was almost meaningless. 

Turning back to Seifer, Squall smiled. "You cannot honestly want me there."

"But I do," Seifer insisted. "I miss you."

"Then I shall go," Squall said with a smile pulling at the sides of his lips.

Smiling, Seifer leaned forward and kissed the side of Squall's mouth lightly. His lips brushed against Squall's flesh just briefly, but the burning left a few speckles of blue dust on Seifer's lips and red dust on Squall's skin.

"Thank you, my friend," Seifer said.

Squall nodded before saying "You should visit more often. I enjoy your company."

Seifer stood. "I fear my blood would freeze and your palace would melt if I came too often." He smiled, brushing the back of his gloved hand against Squall's cheek. The red sparkles flaked away, floating slowly to Squall's shirt and lap, and some to the frozen-death floor.

Squall smiled weakly, watching Seifer turn away while listening to the clicking of his blood-red shoes over the ice-tile.

After Seifer had crossed half the large Hall of Crystal, Squall called out in a soft voice. "Thank you, I don't feel so lonely today."

Seifer stopped, pausing a moment before slowly turning to look at Squall. He looked over the brunette's expression before taking a slow step back towards Squall.

"Perhaps you'll visit me?" Seifer asked softly.

The weak smile on Squall's face continued. "I shall."

Seifer smiled back then nodded before turning and continuing his clicking steps to the large doors of the Hall of Crystal.

He hadn't found out what he wanted, not really. Squall and he hadn't spoken all too much in over one thousand years. And it had been almost three thousand years before that when they were best friends, childhood rivals, and youthful Gods. A long time and many things had happened throughout the world.

Once Seifer had aged to 800 years old, he left the Divine Garden of the Gods. He traveled to the barren lands of Centra, which had been given to him to rule over the day of his birth. And it was there that Seifer built his Fire Realm home and rules from the Crimson Palace.

It was three hundred years after that, once Squall had reached 800 years himself, that he too left the Divine Garden. And it was then that Squall traveled to the lands of Trabia, gifted to him the day he'd been born. And so the Ice Realm was built, and Shiver Stone Palace became Squall's icy home.

Squall had a lacking desire for his life. From the day he was birthed, Seifer had noticed the mortal's disliking for all the gifts Squall had blessed them with. They failed to see the new life that sprung from the frost, and failed to see how treasured the new diversity of the weather was. Seifer enjoyed the cold Squall brought, and Seifer was the God of Fire -- it seemed contradicting.

Today, Seifer saw that Squall was all the more unhappy with how his immortal life flowed. And it was that disliking for what Laguna gave Squall, and what the world gave Squall, that made Seifer believe that the brunette would be swayed to his side. Though there was still uncertainty.

----=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------

_A few years later..._

Laguna sat at the head of the table, smiling brightly at his wife, Raine, Mother Goddess.

The room was filled with chatter, the gods all talking amongst themselves. It had been years since some of them saw each other. And others, it hadn't been since the last Gathering that they'd laid eyes upon one another.

Along the left side of the table, running down, sat Kiros and Ward, the Gods of Honor. Then two empty chairs followed for the only straggling gods. Then was Quistis, Goddess of Nobility and sister to the God of Fire. 

The base of the table was vacant. Then up along the left side of the table was Raijin, God of Thunder, who sat right to Fujin, Goddess of Wind. Then was Nida, God of Metal, sitting next to Ellone, Goddess of Earth. Then, of course, Raine sat to Laguna's right.

The Divine Garden was sacred ground for the Gathering. It also housed the infant children gods, keeping them safe until they matured to the age of 800 years. The eleven Gods that currently ruled over the world separated, normally too busy in their Godly duties to see one another.

Laguna lived with his wife and daughter in the Celestial Stars. It was a giant palace that overlooked the entire world from a place within the Sun itself. The small family spent its time overseeing the dreams and Gaia's desires, making sure the world stayed healthy and the people still continued to desire.

Nida was alone, closer to the mortal world than any of the other Gods, finding himself befriended to the mortal people.

Kiros and Ward, though both Gods of Honor, separated after the Gathering. They stayed in contact, but mostly tended to the issues around the world apart.

Fujin and Raijin watched over the weather, making sure the crops grew properly and such. They also stayed in contact, closer than Kiros and Ward, but weren't always together.

Seifer also spoke with Fujin and Raijin often. Outside of the one visit to Squall's castle, and then the time he forced Squall to visit him, Seifer never spoke to any of the other Gods. He hadn't seen his sister since the last Gathering, but he knew she supported him. Quistis, who visited the Kings and Queens across the world, always gave Seifer her support.

Seifer had spoken to Quistis in the last Gathering. He'd mentioned he new desires for the God race, and Quistis, though slightly hesitant, agreed to back up her brother. 

So Seifer had Quistis, and naturally Fujin and Raijin giving him support. And Squall seemed likely to support him as well, due to the boy's lonely heart and need to find something more to do with his life.

Laguna, in all his Kingly-pride, would reject the idea. But of course he would; Laguna was King of the Gods, why in the world would he agree to what Seifer was going to propose?! And with Laguna's rejection came Raine's and Ellone's, along with most likely Kiros and Ward's rejection. The five eldest gods, and the gods that held more than just a little of the power of Gaia, and Seifer was going to challenge them.

He needed Squall's support, and would most likely get it. Nida was Seifer's most uncertain friend; if he went with the Elder Gods, Seifer's plan would fail. But if Nida came over, Seifer would have a little more power on his side.

"Didn't you say Squall changed his mind?" Ellone asked Laguna.

Laguna turned from his conversation with Raine, looking to the daughter birthed from Raine's heart. "Yes. He said he would. But Seifer's late as well. Don't understand the boys being gone right now. The meeting is suppose to be starting-"

"-in another minute," Seifer's voice interrupted Laguna's rant.

The crimson-colored shoes clicked over the white-tile floor of the Chamber of Destiny. The red suede trench coat's tail whipped back as Seifer straightened the collar harshly with piercing eyes and made his way into the room.

Squall, who hadn't made a sound, followed behind Seifer with glazed over eyes.

"You boys arrive together?" Laguna asked, a smile on his face. He was happy to see his son had come.

Neither of them replied to Laguna's question.

The two chairs pulled from the table with a wave of Seifer's hand. Red sparkles dusted the cloudy ground, residue from Seifer's fire magick.

Squall slipped by Seifer, taking the seat beside Ward. The chair scotched in, more red sparkles falling to the ground; Seifer slipping into his own seat next to his sister.

"And so the boring hours of stories begins," Seifer muttered without trying to conceal his loathing.

"Seifer," Laguna said with a half-sneer. "Are we already starting this?"

"Starting what?" Seifer asked, a blonde eyebrow raised.

"Starting with your damned complaints," Laguna grumbled.

"Complaints?" Seifer repeated. "They're merely suggestions as to how we can better help the world and the people for a future. Life is dull on Gaia. People get up, work, and sleep. My _complaints_ are merely my _concerns_."

"Telling me that your people aren't happy because variety in life is lacking isn't a concern, Seifer," Laguna replied. "Your _concern_ is simply the fact that _you're_ bored, not your people."

Seifer scowled. "_I_ rule over them. They cannot be happy living their lives as they do!"

"And what is so wrong with waking up to a bright sun?" Laguna asked. "To a hard day's work, and then climbing into a warm bed?"

"My people barely _mate_ enough!" Seifer spat.

"Sex," Laguna said softly, staring at Seifer sternly. "That's what this has dwindled down to?"

Seifer paused a moment, to allow himself to breath and calm his growing rage. "...By the Great Hyne," Seifer said softly, shaking his head. "I don't understand how you, King of Gods, can sit there and not see the people have no purpose. And without a purpose, they have no sparks inside. They don't feel enough. They don't _lust_ -- yes, meaning they don't have sex or lust for such an act. But they don't _love_ either! And I believe sex is also an act of _love_, Laguna!"

"The people have enough of a purpose, _Seifer_," Laguna replied. "I am the God of Dreams. I can see what they desire."

"And what is that?" Seifer replied in a monotone voice.

Laguna was silent, a blank look on his face. 

Seifer, along with the rest of the gods, waited.

Shifting in his seat at the head of the table, Laguna sat up taller. "Since you are so worried about the people in your realm, I can tell you that right now many of _your_ people have dreams. Desires for the future."

"What desires?" Seifer asked softly, in an almost defeated tone. "To become a priest at my temple? That's the biggest desire there, and I don't have to be the God of Dreams to know that. Don't they want to feel more? To adventure? To have more? Demand? Fight, rage! Love?!"

"Seifer, your people are content without that," Laguna said with a shrug.

"Ignorance is _not_ bliss!" Seifer yelled, standing and pressing his hands into the wooden table. Steam rose from where his hands pressed, imprints of his hands burning into the wood. "Just because they don't know doesn't give reason that we can't give it to them! There isn't anything wrong with wanting to make love to someone! Why must you fight against me about this?!"

Laguna sat back, still sitting tall. His eyes plainly watched Seifer's rage. "We are not opening any more of the Gift Bottles."

Seifer stood tall, moving his hands away from the imprints. A sneer filled his face, his hate oozing out.

"Each Gathering we have this same argument," Laguna said. "Today I see it's consumed you. But no more Gift Bottles will be opened. Only one bottle per god. There _must_ be balance."

Looking around the table with angry shock, Seifer circled his eyes around quickly before meeting with Laguna's face again. "In the name of Hyne! In the name of the one who birthed Gaia, Sun, Moon, and _you_-Laguna! We are but eleven Gods! In how many thousands of years?! Hundreds of thousands?!"

Shaking his head, Laguna opened his mouth to speak -- but Seifer continued.

"There are more bottles on those shelves than years you've been alive Laguna," Seifer said sternly. "There isn't anything wrong with giving the gifts to the world!"

"To you," Laguna corrected.

"_Through_ me -- _and us!_ -- to the world," Seifer said.

Laguna shook his head again. "No, Seifer. No other gifts. You are the God of Fire and nothing more."

Seifer's posture straightened, his eyes piercing down in an angry glare that had calmed into a blue fire. He forced his eyes away. Sitting down in his chair, Seifer's eyes moved to rest on the hand-prints in the wood in front of his chair. "Sorry," he said softly. "I forgot..." Seifer looked up, malice in his gaze. "Only you and your wife are allowed more than one gift. You: King of Gods-"

"That isn't fair," Laguna said sternly.

"-God of Dreams, God of Light, God of _Stupidity_!" Seifer finished, his brow in a deep sneer.

Laguna breathed slowly, attempting to ignore the insult. "The three powers I have came from when I opened three bottles -- I was alone! The _only_ god; and a young one at that. Younger than you are now. And you-" Laguna looked around the entire table before meeting eyes with Seifer again "-all of you get to learn from my mistakes."

"Give me the bottle of War," Seifer said sternly. "Only one bottle. Allow people to feel-"

"War!" Laguna said. He knew that was the bottle Seifer wanted. "Why do you not ask for love?! Since that's been your entire lecture!"

Seifer shook his head. "I shouldn't be gifted with such a power. Love isn't something I am worthy to gift onto the world. The bottle of Love should be reserved for someone who's right. I am the God of Fire, and the power chose me. Fire and War go together, which is why I want that bottle. I have thought it through. I've spent hundreds of years thinking it through, Laguna."

Laguna moved a hand up to rub his forehead. Dropping it back to his lap, he shook his head. "If I give you War, I have to give the other gods other powers. And what of the Gods who're born after?"

"There are thousands of bottles!" Seifer said in an exasperated tone. "Plenty for each at this table to have two gifts -- except you have three."

Folding his hands together on the table, Laguna breathed slowly. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of a way to get his point through to Seifer.

"You feel the other gods also want more powers?" Raine put herself into the conversation, Laguna opening his eyes to look at his wife, who was watching Seifer.

Seifer nodded. "Of course."

"And what powers do you believe your fellow gods would be suited for?" Raine asked. "I ask because you've put a lot of thought into your own powers; what of everyone else?"

Inside his mind, Seifer called Raine a bitch. But he had the answer, he'd thought about it. He _wasn't_ selfish. It wasn't because he was bored, it was for his people, his worshipers. He'd spoken to the three high priests at his main temple, and after explaining to them the joys that they couldn't experience, they had told him of their desire to feel such things. So Seifer knew his people would desire it; ignorance was a curse, not bliss.

"Quistis, my sister, would be Goddess of Justice," Seifer said casually. "Fujin would be Goddess of Purity, Raijin would be God of Brawns. Nida would be God of the Forge. And Squall could be the God of Love-"

"Seifer that's en-! ..." Laguna stopped himself after hearing Seifer's last statement. The two had come in together, Seifer pulled Squall's chair out, and now Seifer's odd statement -- it confused Laguna. But then he decided Seifer was trying to throw him off.

Seifer turned from the mother goddess to look at the king. 

"That's what?" Seifer said.

Closing his eyes, Laguna slowly breathed. "That's enough," he said softly. Opening his eyes, he looked back to Seifer. "You're excused."

It took a moment for Seifer to understand. 

"You're telling me to leave?" Seifer asked.

"You're excused," Laguna repeated.

Seifer held back his anger, slowly pushing out of the chair, a small sneer on his lips. About to spat out how stupid Laguna was, Squall spoke. And the brunette _never_ -- in his entire immortal life -- had spoken during a Gathering.

"Seifer's right," Squall said softly.

Everyone was thrown off by Squall's voice.

Laguna's eyes widened in a surprised frown.

Squall swallowed before forcing himself to look at Laguna. "I may not ... have people to care for. I may be the God of Ice, but I believe that all people deserve more than what we _feel_ like giving them. Than what _you_ feel like giving them, father."

"Now Squall!" Laguna started.

Holding up a blue-leather covered hand, Squall stopped his father. "I... don't want any more gifts myself. Heh, anything else I am gifted with will probably end up being the death of the human race."

Seifer's hate-filled sneer had turned into a look of pity and odd caring.

Squall's meek smile faded as quickly as it'd come. "But Seifer deserves to get what he wants, father. Seifer is the God of Fire, which means he demands life to give him the most it can. He just wants that feeling of demand for his people."

"With war?" Laguna asked.

"I starve people with frost," Squall's soft voice said. "Freeze people with sleet. Kill people in snow and hale storms. Why should war be seen as something so awful when the only time I've dared to cry, Ice was formed and people died."

Laguna tried to speak again.

"And even so," Squall continued slowly. "War is a _gift_, father. Just because Seifer would be blessed with it doesn't change the fact that it's a _gift_, given from Hyne for the _people_. _Not_ for the gods -- _through_ the gods."

Silence filled the room, everyone waiting for Laguna's reply. And when he did, it shocked his fellow gods.

"How long have you been screwing Seifer?" Laguna asked Squall.

Squall's frozen mask faltered a moment in surprise before it fell back into the stoic expression.

"What?!" was Seifer's flared response. 

"You're screwing my son," Laguna said in a less-than-pleased voice. "Obviously to get him against me and on your side. But his speech didn't work, so your efforts were wasted, Seifer."

"I have _never_ touched Squall in any sexual manner," Seifer said with a sneer of anger. "And I would _never_ use him like that."

Laguna just looked on, unconvinced nor caring about anything Seifer would say in their defense. "Haven't I excused you?"

Fire flashed over Seifer's eyes before a red cloud poured over the fire in a thick mucus, clouding the normally sea-blue color. Holding himself back before his magick started veining out, Seifer stepped away from the table, nodded to everyone, then started his walk out of the room.

Squall watched Seifer walk with fisted hands out of the room, his cloak smoking a thick mist of grey into the air. Turning back to his father, Squall saw the old god turn from Seifer to him. Laguna sighed, looking disappointed with Squall.

Lowering his eyes, Squall found his gaze turning to the imprints in the wood. 

"Well," Laguna started. "I suppose the rest of this Gathering-"

Squall stood from his chair, stepping away from the table, and heading back to his home. He'd come because Seifer asked him. Now that Seifer wasn't here, there was no reason for Squall to be.

"Squall, I didn't dismiss you," Laguna said sternly.

Stopping at Laguna's voice, Squall turned to look back to the older god. 

"Take your seat," Laguna said, using a voice that was more an attempt at being fatherly.

Staring at the King of Gods for a moment, Squall turned his body to face Laguna completely.

"To think," Squall said, the air from his mouth misting as though the room were ice cold. But it wasn't the room of which was ice cold, it was him. "I was birthed from you."

With that said, Squall turned and walked his slow steps out of the Chamber of Destiny.


	2. Love's Loss

----=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------  
**The Rape of Love  
Prologue 2 - Love's Loss**  
----=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------=--------

"You walked out?" Seifer said in surprise, the frown on his face directed at Squall.

The God of Ice blinked slowly. He was hot. And if he were truly made of ice, he would have been melting. 

The fires of Crimson Palace were burning into Squall. He wasn't use to such heat. This was the first time he'd stepped into a mortal realm outside of his own Realm of Ice. The only other place that he'd ever been was the Divine Garden, of which was his birth place and home until 800.

Seifer's body was much hotter than the palace. Seifer was the essence of Fire. But Seifer was also a concentration of fire. While here, at the Crimson Palace, fire sparked from everywhere. It flicked at Squall, sizzling burns into his bluish flesh.

Stepping slowly forward towards the blonde god, Squall felt flames burst from where his feet lifted. Glancing back, Squall saw the markings of his blue magick scared into the red-wood floor. Not even the burning flames were able to melt away the ice magick.

"Squall?" Seifer said softly, noticing the brunette's unease.

Squall turned forward, eyes curious then faded back down into his normal stoic expression. "It's just hot."

Seifer smirked. "It's freezing at your Palace." Seifer pretended to shiver before turning to walk further into the room. 

Slowly following after, Squall felt the flames continue to burst after each foot left the floor.

The blonde had reached his throne, turning to sit casually in the black room lit in red light. Seifer watched Squall cross over, the blue crystal eyes scanning carefully around the room, studying everything. After taking a moment himself to watch Squall's gaze, Seifer's amusement vanished when he remembered exactly what Squall was doing here.

"You walked out of the Gathering," Seifer said.

Squall's eyes turned from their curious gaze around the room, settling on Seifer's laid back position in the throne. 

"Yes," Squall agreed. 

Seifer shifted in the chair, smirking a moment. Forcing his amusement away again, Seifer spoke. "You backed me up. I wasn't sure if you would. Then you left. And now you're here."

Squall nodded. "And?"

"That's what I'm asking," Seifer pushed. He sat up and leaned forward so his arms were resting on his thighs. "Your father was out of line about the two of us, but... I have to say I'm sorta trying to figure out why you did back me up. You don't want power like I do."

Breath slowly left Squall's parted lips. He stood breathing for a moment before he replied. "I want people. To protect. To watch over and... have like you do. Not that I want much, just a small town. A hundred people would be more than I could ever dream about." Squall's left hand pressed against the small of his own back. "I suppose that's why I backed you up."

"You want me to get you people?" Seifer asked, eyes settling down on Squall's expression hard.

Squall quickly shook his head. "No. I just..." He had to think of the way to put it. How could he explain how much he admired Seifer for being so passionate about the blonde's subjects. Seifer lived his immortal life just to do whatever possible for the mortals in his realm. Seifer only wanted the best for his people. "I guess I love how you love your people. And I'd like to help you get what you want for them."

Seifer's hard expression lighted quickly. He smiled at the god whose ice feet steamed against the fire floor. Before Seifer could reply, Quistis walked into the Palace.

"Seifer," her voice broke the two yin-yang brothers conversation.

Both gods turned to look at the goddess.

"Laguna's recalled the Gathering for another day," Quistis said, continuing further into the room. "After you and Squall excused yourselves, Fujin and Raijin made their complaints about your absences."

* * *

"You know I back you, brother," Quistis said to Seifer. 

The blonde god smiled and caressed Quistis' cheek lightly. 

"Thank you, sister," he replied. "But it won't be an easy task. Breaking into the Gift Bottles chamber, continuing our plan, it's not going to be easy with all the other head gods against us."

"Nida joined us," Quistis commented, watching her brother's hand fall away.

"It's still us younger gods, and only the six of us, against the older gods," Seifer said. He stepped back away from Quistis, turning to look around in his chamber. "Laguna alone is going to be a fucking pain to over throw. And with his wife and her multi-gifted self, and then Raine's daughter... Ward and Kiros... it's just huge."

"You don't think we can do it?" Quistis asked, blonde eyebrow raised.

Turning back quickly, Seifer frowned. "Of course we can. It's just not simple." Seifer's gaze lowered to the ice-scars over his redwood floor. "But something must change."

* * *

_A month later..._

"I'm happy to see everyone is back again," Laguna said, watching Squall take his seat next to Seifer. 

Squall didn't bother to look at his father, instead the blue eyes settled down on the fire-hand prints on the table from a month earlier. Today's meeting wasn't going to be much different than that meeting. Seifer's opinion hadn't changed, and Laguna's guard of the Gift Bottles continued.

"No reason for pleasantries," Seifer said sternly. "We'll discuss the main points of the meeting, then we'll get to the real reason we're all here again."

Laguna sighed. "Forget the other petty reasons for the meeting. Let's discuss the Gift Bottles a final time." 

Seifer nodded, the other gods watching and waiting.

"Make your argument, Master of the Flame," Laguna said with a bored wave of his hand.

"Are you going to even listen to me?!" Seifer asked. "Have you been listening to me?"

As his eyes raised back up to see Seifer, Laguna nodded. "Of course I've listened. But I know the rules-"

"Rules _you_ made!" Seifer growled.

"They've been made for a reason!" Laguna yelled back. "There is a balance in nature and you must respect that balance. The Gift Bottles are meant for new gods. Each time a god is born, they will be bless with one gift. Only one. And that's the permanent rule, Seifer."

"Why would you make such a stupid fucking rule? And why should I respect a rule such as that?" Seifer pushed up from his seat. "By the Great Hyne, you've even made up rules for us gods courting another god!"

"There must be rules for that," Laguna said calmer, more surprised at the new subject. "The powers within a god is unstable. Setting loose love within another god-"

"You are the only god that's seemed to have another god lover!" Seifer growled. "And you've made it official by marrying her."

"Did I say anything about the rules last time when I found out you and my son are having-"

"We're not having sex!" Seifer's voice thundered throughout the room, his hands quacking the table as he slammed his fists down.

"Whatever you may say," Laguna replied. "I can see it between you two. Luckily I can also see that you, _Seifer_, haven't abused what you've tricked Squall to feel for you."

Seifer straightened his stance, almost defeated with Laguna's stupidity. Seifer could have argued the most strongest point on the Gift Bottles for as long as necessary, but he couldn't get it into Laguna's head that there wasn't anything going on between Squall and him.

"He didn't trick me to feel anything for him, father," Squall said softly, his voice again seeming to be new to the ears of the other gods. "I just agree with him."

"I can see and feel it, Squall," Laguna replied to his son. "I'm the God of Dreams, I see your desires for him."

Seifer's gaze lowered to Squall, a small smile teasing a smirk on his lips. Seifer was unable to help the small feeling of joy at the fact that Squall _felt_ something for him.

"My desires are not of your concern," Squall answered his father in a dark tone, a voice stronger than normal. 

"They are if they violate any rules I've established," Laguna answered.

"And what _rules_, father," Squall said slowly. "could my _lust_ for Seifer's passions be breaking."

Seifer found himself lowering back into his chair beside Squall, watching the Ice God speak with the dark tone and use a stone expression that was much angrier than any sneer could have produced. 

"Giving yourself over to another god for the first time is banned," Laguna answered. "And I know you've never desired something as much as you desire Seifer."

Squall lowered his eyes, giving the appearance of defeat. But then his gaze raised back to Laguna, looking disgusted with Laguna. 

The Ice God held back his angry mock on how Laguna didn't know the first thing about the strength of Squall's desires. He didn't want to expose himself so much to Laguna and the other gods.

"And what was your punishment for loving Raine?" Squall asked.

"That, boy," Laguna said. "isn't your business!"

"Give Seifer the Gift Bottle of War," Squall said softly.

"No," Laguna answered.

"Give him the Gift Bottle of War," Squall repeated.

"No," Laguna said more forcefully.

"Give him the gift of War," Squall said again.

"NO!" Laguna yelled, slamming his palms down on the table. "That's enough!" He stood from his seat. "Enough! No more! Leave now. You, Squall, as well as you, Seifer, are banned from the next God Gathering. Both of you! And if you get anywhere close to the Gift Bottle chamber, I will personally see it you spend a thousand years locked away in the sun."

"Laguna," Quistis protested. "You can't do that."

"I cannot handle this same old argument," Laguna said. "There are reasons for things, and I've set the rules. You all must trust in me and my judgment."

"I'm afraid I have pledged my support to my brother," Quistis said. "And so, you ban him, you ban me."

Laguna closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable support from the other three younger gods at the table.

* * *

The six younger gods had all been banned from the next 10 God Gatherings. 

Seifer's plan for breaking into the Gift Bottle chamber had been destroyed the moment Kiros and Ward took up guarding the doors. There wasn't any way to get in there. Even if Seifer managed to subdue those two guards, Laguna would show up before Seifer would be able to get anywhere. It was useless.

* * *

"Sorry," Seifer said softly, watching Squall's sizzling steps through the hallway. "it's so hot."

Squall shook his head, a small sigh leaving his mouth. "It feels good not to be alone. I can withstand the heat."

Seifer smiled.

"Thank you," Squall said as Seifer continued to lead him forward. "for taking me here. To see your temple. It's... an honor."

"Honor?" Seifer said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "You're welcome here and at my Palace any time you'd like. I'll do anything for you, sweetheart. You're alone far too much."

They turned the corner, Seifer lead Squall into the main temple center. There, four men in deep brick-red robes stood, taking amongst themselves. 

One of the robed men, younger and quite handsome, turned and his eyes lit up in joy at the sight of Seifer. But the glitter faded when he saw Squall standing next to Seifer. Then the eyes widened again, this time not in happiness but in fear. Then he fell to his knees.

"Hyne forgive me for all my sins!" the man cried out.

The other robed figures had turned and saw Squall with Seifer, their eyes widening and they falling to their knees as well. All of them crossed a Star over themselves: forehead to heart, heart to right shoulder, right to left, left shoulder to right chest, and then back to forehead.

Seifer smirked, turning to look at Squall.

Squall's curious and youthful gaze had vanished, a shame-filled expression taking over. That only widened Seifer's smirk. His hand went down and clasped onto Squall's. Their touches sizzled, steam rising up. Seifer had purposely touched Squall with a spark of fire magick. 

The brunette turned his head to Seifer, looking even more distraught.

Seifer just shook his head and smiled.

"You're beautiful," Seifer said to Squall. "Don't worry, they're just in shock." The blonde god turned back to his worshipers, continuing to lead Squall into the temple. He raised his hand, motioning for the men to stand -- Squall wasn't enemy, nor here to harm them.

"My sire," the first handsome man said to his god. "He is cold. Ice. And... a pale blue color."

"This is Squall," Seifer said to the men, presenting Squall forward almost as though the Ice God were a trophy.

Squall felt flush.

"Squall," another of the robed men said. Again, he was very handsome with strong features and dark eyes. "The God of Ice."

Seifer nodded. "He's visiting."

Squall wanted to step back, allow the mortals more room. Yet the hold Seifer hand on his hand kept Squall firmly at Seifer's side.

"Brandon's initiation," another of the men said, trying to remind his lord of the ceremony that needed to be done soon. This priest was older than the rest, but no less handsome in his years.

"Where is he?" Seifer asked.

"In the room," the same older priest said. "Shall I tell him to prepare himself for the trials? The moon is full tonight, my sire. Otherwise... he's have to wait... until-"

"The next full moon," Seifer finished the priest's comment. Seifer then sighed and nodded. He turned to look at Squall. "Quistis and the others should be here soon. Would you mind if I leave you to look around? I've... business to attend to."

Squall shook his head quickly. "Go ahead," he answered. "I don't mind waiting for you."

Seifer gently released his hold on Squall's hand. "Don't leave," he said softly, his hand reaching up to caress Squall's cheek. "I'll be back."

Squall nodded, silently watching Seifer. 

The blonde god stepped back and turned to the four robed priests. "Anything he wants, you give him."

The eldest man was the first to nod, the other priests following.

Seifer began his walk towards one of the few doors in the High Chamber of the temple. The eldest priest followed after him, the three others staying in their position a few feet away from Squall.

Squall turned to look around at the red marble statues. Slowly his eyes scanned through the room, studying everything about the temple. Squall had never seen a temple before. He had none in his world. This large place, build my mortals for their gods, was magnificent. In mortal terms, it must have taken lifetimes to build the gigantic house of worship. And it was done with delicate care.

At the doorway, Seifer turned to his eldest priest. 

"Make sure he's happy," Seifer said to the priest. 

The man nodded.

"Even if what he wants is your heart, Xenon," Seifer continued. "you give him it. Understand?"

"Of course, my sire," the eldest priest said with a heavy bow.

Seifer reached down and gently touched the man's cheek. But with his touch, Seifer added a small jolt of fire magick. The burst quickly pulsated through the man's body, forcing blood to rush fast, forcing blood to pour to Xenon's crotch. The priest groaned quietly the moment he felt Seifer's touch and the immediate erection.

Xenon looked up at Seifer with lust in his eyes.

Seifer smirked. "I've business, boy." The God of Fire moved his hand from the mortal's flesh. "I'll ravish you later."

Xenon nodded, trying to control his breathing. He watched with a heavy chest as his god walked straight through the door without opening it. Red sparkles dusted the floor.

Turning around, Xenon saw that the other god, the one he feared, was quietly looking over an old marble statue of Seifer. 

It surprised Xenon to see the most feared god in the world look so meek. It seemed to Xenon that a strong breeze might blow Squall over, and if he fell he would shatter. The only sign of Squall's strength was the ice-scars he left on the wood floor wherever he stepped. Not even the protective shield Seifer had cast on the temple to keep it safe from God's magick could withstand the cold of Squall.

* * *

Seifer stepped into the back room, the bedroom of his temple. Seifer didn't sleep in this room, that wasn't what the room was for. This room was the initiation room for all the high priests that wanted to become one of the leaders of the Fire Order. 

The four men that had been stationed in the High Chamber of his temple were the highest ranking priests, as they were the only priests or mortals allowed so high in the temple. Seifer had more, many more, in the lower ranks. Brandon, the man Seifer had come to see, had been one rank lower than the high priests and he'd petitioned to become one of them.

The highest priests were initiated through sex. The men had already passed all the fire trials to rank up in the Fire Order. The final trial was to be touched by the God of Fire himself, and survive.

Seifer never tried to hurt his priests. He didn't set them on fire while fucking them. He simply touched them, drove into them, forced them to feel a drop of his power and then feel his seed pouring up into their bodies.

Many mortals were too fearful of being touched in such a manner by the god. They were afraid of the fire within Seifer's body, afraid of the pain he could force upon them. Some felt it was too taboo to touch their god in a sexual way. Even though they might lust for their god, they dare not reach forward to caress the Fire God's skin. They felt they were unworthy.

Seifer allowed anyone to be part of the Fire Order. Women, men, children. It didn't matter. And even if a mortal living in his area wasn't a priest, they were still under his care.

The Fire Order was just a chance for mortals to gain minor fire spells and receive blessings. The people in the Fire Order also had more money than the commoners, but Seifer regulated that, making sure that the men didn't abuse their power. Seifer was a good god, but if someone crossed him, mercy vanished from him and wrath took over.

The highest priests were the most respected men in the entire realm. Four of them, maybe soon to be five. And even though they were given gifts by the worshipers and offered everything from gold to sex, they remained passive to their status. 

Seifer figured it was a high the men were one. Somehow. Perhaps being touched by a god in such a way opened their eyes to understanding lust and other emotions Laguna seemed to feel the world was fine without. Seifer was nearly convinced that the men were in love with him.

And because of that, they lived in the temple. Hardly leaving; living off of what Seifer provided for them (which was a lot), waiting for the moment to see their god again. The men lived for Seifer's touch.

Today, Brandon would fall into that abyss of hunger for Seifer. He would become part of the highest priests and know nothing but how much he longed for Seifer. Brandon would be completely devoted.

The deep crimson curtains around the bed parted with a wave of Seifer's hand.

There on the bed was Brandon, completely naked. Young -- younger than Seifer had ever seen wanting to become one of the high priests. And over the years Seifer had watched the boy rank up as quickly as possible. Brandon was devoted already. His father was a priest in the lower ranks, as was other of his family members.

Brandon was the first in his family to dare wish to be this close to Seifer. Already three ranks above the second highest ranking priest in his family, Brandon was about to become one of the most religiously and politically powerful men in the Fire Realm. And Brandon was barely 16.

Gently, Seifer sat down on the bed. The boy was already excited, his body flush and waiting, eager for Seifer's hands. Between the readily spread legs stood the boy's cock, precum juicing the tip.

Reaching forward, Seifer gently caressed Brandon's leg, moving up the smooth skin.

"Are you sure, child?" Seifer asked softly. The boy had turned 16 just three days ago. So young. And Seifer wouldn't pressure the young mortal. He would allow Brandon to wait a few years if the boy needed it. Perhaps honorary status as a high priest, if the boy wanted the title so much. "If you desire the title, I'll give it to you now -- I'll allow you time to mature before I take you, if you're not ready today."

"My Lord, I am ready," Brandon said softly. He didn't want to challenge Seifer, it was the God of Fire's choice and rightly so. Brandon was humble but sure of himself. "The title doesn't matter to me. I want to be yours in every way."

Seifer smiled gently at the boy. Pushing forward, Seifer moved to his knees and palms. Magickally, his coat was gone, as were his shoes.

Brandon's breathing increased. Carefully, he pushed back, spreading his legs farther apart and laying down. The erection between his thighs burned in need, urging Seifer closer.

Slowly, to make sure he didn't scare the boy, Seifer climbed up. His shirt vanished in red dust, body glistening with sweat, the light from the deep red fires around the room giving Seifer's flesh a reddish glowing complexion.

Seifer leaned down, his lips gently pressing to Brandon's. The boy was careful as he kissed back, slowly and allowing Seifer to control everything.

Before he knew what he was doing, Brandon realized his hands hand moved up to press to Seifer's muscular chest, caressing softly as they encouraged Seifer down.

Bringing one hand to caress Brandon's inner thigh, Seifer moved his lips to Brandon's neck. The boy held his legs up, his hands still begging Seifer down, erection still aching in need.

Vanishing the rest of his clothing, Seifer used his magick to lubricate Brandon's body and his own cock. Then, Seifer lowered down and Brandon's nails dug into the back of his neck.

* * *

Xenon was still surprised at how docile Squall was. When he'd approached the god to ask if he needed anything, Squall shied away and shook his head.

Even when the other gods, Quistis -- Goddess of Nobility, Fujin -- Goddess of Wind, Raijin -- God of Thunder, and Nida -- God of Metal, showed up, Squall was shied away from them.

The four gods spoke amongst themselves, about things Xenon couldn't understand. They spoke in the God Tongue, sounding almost like Angel Song to mortal ears. None of the four directed anything to Squall, and Squall's gaze stayed away from the speaking group.

It had been eight hours since Seifer left the room. The initiation was the longest Xenon had waited through; his own had been only five hours. A twinge of jealousy fell through Xenon, remembering Seifer's touch before the god left, and remembering what Seifer left to go do with Brandon. 

Xenon desired Seifer's touch. And Brandon had it right now. The length of time suggested that Seifer much enjoyed Brandon. More than Seifer enjoyed the first time with Xenon.

Just slight jealousy, but Xenon wouldn't linger on those thoughts. Seifer was his god, and no matter what, Xenon would cut out his own heart if Seifer merely _thought_ the command. 

Xenon was devoted to Seifer. If the gift had been blessed onto the mortals, Xenon would have understood that he _loved_ Seifer. But the gift was locked away in a bottle in a chamber, kept away from hands of gods who would use the powers to give mortals more.

Xenon also, if he knew what love was, would have known that he loved the three other high priests. Not as he loved Seifer, but Xenon did love them strongly. And once Brandon was through the initiation, Xenon would feel the attachment and love to that boy as well. 

Most likely Seifer would ask Xenon to look after the boy, due to the child's age. Xenon was prideful enough to say he knew his god better than any other mortal in the world. And he also knew some of Seifer's desires.

Like how Seifer explained to Xenon about _war_. Though Xenon didn't completely understand. He knew death. And he understood killing. But the idea of killing people in masses for lands and riches, it was confusing. Seifer wanted to show Xenon lust, anger, love, and hate. Rage and submission to. 

Xenon liked how Seifer described the _emotions_ to him, and Xenon desperately wished he understood more. His god was trying to teach him, and Xenon was unable to grasp. Seifer had told Xenon that perhaps one day he would understand more about all the wonderful emotions that were missing from his heart.

Xenon hoped not to disappoint his god.

Again, the sounds of Angels singing rang through Xenon's ears. 

Quistis looked upset. Then Xenon watched as Seifer stepped through the closed doors, red sparkles dusting the floor.

In the quiet of the gods, only one pair of eyes brightened at the sight of Seifer: Squall's. Xenon felt a pang of longing fill inside himself, both from from the Ice God's lustful gaze as well as his own hunger for Seifer. Xenon understood what Squall saw in the Fire God.

Seifer's angel-voice spoke, uttering the God Tongue while looking angrily at Quistis.

More words and lyrics, but still none from the Ice God. 

Seifer turned and walked up steps, sitting down on a throne while glaring at the other gods. Then his eyes settled upon Squall, the glare vanishing, eyes filling with near-surprise -- as though Seifer hadn't been expecting Squall to still be there.

Seifer's angel-voice spoke once more, softly this time, and only directed at Squall.

The Ice God, meek in his stature, slowly crossed the room to where Seifer sat. Up the steps, followed by ice-scars on the redwood floor, Squall approached Seifer.

Holding out a hand, Seifer beckoned Squall to take it. When they touched, a burst of red and blue sparkles filled the air then dusted down to the floor. 

Quistis's angel-voice was angry. She growled, much unlike her normal noble self. 

Seifer forced himself away from his infatuated gaze of Squall, turning to look at his sister goddess.

It was then that Quistis' angry voice calmed and she became stern but calm. More words, softer this time.

Xenon watched carefully, waiting for any order or sign that he should leave.

But the conversation only lasted a few more words before four of the gods vanished in light, leaving dust sparkling the floor.

"Xenon," Seifer said in mortal tongue.

Immediately Xenon straightened and altered his gaze to meet with his god's.

"Brandon passed the trials," Seifer said softly. "But he's worn. Please, go to him and make sure he's alright. If anything is wrong, call to me immediately."

Xenon nodded sternly. "Of course, My Lord."

With that, Xenon turned and headed out of the High Chamber, hurrying to see the new young High Priest.

* * *

Seifer walked beside Squall, their slow pace taking them down a hallway in Seifer's Crimson Palace. 

"Sorry to have abandoned you for so long," Seifer said to Squall.

Squall turned up from his glazed over gaze at the surrounding red marble. 

"Oh," Squall said softly. "I was fine. Your priests were very kind to me."

Seifer smiled. "Good. If they weren't, I might've had to have a long talk with them."

Quickly shaking his head, Squall replied. "They were nice. Afraid of me, but nice."

A smirk formed on Seifer's lips. "Why are mortals so afraid of you?" Seifer's voice was a soft chuckle, amused with the fear mortals had over the obviously meek Ice God. Squall was powerful, but he was lonely. And his desires for companionship fed how he reacted to those around him: always wanting to please.

Squall's gaze lowered to the redwood floor. "I am the bringer of frost and snow. I am the Grim Reaper." Squall was the god that brought death to the mortals, and he knew much of their hate for him. They didn't bother to understand how much Squall wished to please and care for mortals. Even one mortal would be more than Squall could ask for.

Seifer chuckled at Squall's comment. "You're just the bringer of Ice. You're the god gifting the world with your beauty, and docility. Mortals haven't given you the chance you most certainly deserve, my love."

A small smile pulled on the left side of Squall's mouth, matching the crimson that lightly filled Squall's normally pale cheeks.

"You're quiet," Seifer continued to explain. "And gentle. The mortals only see the frost that comes in the night. They only feel the cold of the snow. They do not see the beauty of your gifts -- gifts you've spent years working on."

"I would take it back if I could," Squall said softly, arms moving to hug himself.

"No," Seifer quickly said in a harsh voice. "No, never think that. Never say that. Mortals will one day see how important and amazing you are, and see how wonderful what you've done to the world is. Never even think about taking it your gifts away."

"But my gifts are curses," Squall replied, looking up to sternly meet Seifer's eyes.

"Not curses," Seifer said, shaking his head. "Because Hyne left the gifts for you to discover. Hyne gave you the power to bless the people. And _no_ gifts are curses, no matter what. Not even plague is a curse, because life needs to have more than ups."

Squall frowned at Seifer's words.

Seifer smiled gently back at Squall's scowl. "You see, the inevitability of death forces mortals to enjoy life. The inevitability of hunger forces mortals to enjoy a full stomach. The inevitability of loss forces mortals to enjoy gain. There is always a balance, sweetheart. Without one, there cannot be pleasure from another."

"So you're saying my gifts allow mortals to see how good they've got it?" Squall asked.

"I'm saying without enjoying your gifts, the mortals couldn't enjoy my gifts," Seifer answered. "Without knowing frost, fire would be useless. Without the touch of cold, the warmth of a lover's arms would be meaningless. Without a burn, the cooling of ice would be lost. And without a summer day, the beauty of snow would only be seen by blind eyes."

"But mortals don't enjoy snow," Squall argued.

"Perhaps one day they'll open their eyes," Seifer replied gently. 

Their conversation was stopped with the ending of the hallway. Seifer waved his hand to open the doors, which allowed the two gods into a large bedroom. The room was much bigger than the temple room of which Squall had been in earlier. 

Against the far wall stood a four post bed with black drapes and red fur blankets. The redwood floor was covered with a black fur rug, stretching far across the room. Redwood furniture scattered about the much empty space, blending in with the crimson painted walls.

Leaving the old conversation alone, Squall asked Seifer about the initiation ceremony while studying the surroundings of the room.

As Seifer walked further into the bedroom, he headed a few steps pass Squall before turning to look back at the Ice God. "It was wonderful," Seifer replied to Squall's question. "Brandon is... well, I would say perfect except that is abusing the word."

Squall turned from his gaze on the redwood to frown confusedly at Seifer.

"_You_ are perfect, Squall," Seifer said with a gentle smirk. "And Brandon is nothing compared to the awe of you."

Turning away quickly, Squall lowered his gaze back to looking around the room.

Thick arms wrapped around Squall's waist. The brunette tightened under Seifer's hold, his body tensing.

"Can I ask you," Seifer began. "about your desires for me, Squall?"

Seifer's arms loosened their hold as Squall turned around to face him. The brunette's eyes were focused, trying to assess exactly what Seifer wanted to know.

After a moment of study, Squall blinked and stepped back. 

"Your people," Squall said. "They're everything to you. And you want so much for them. I can't help but... wish I had what you do. And I hope that, if I ever do become worthy of followers, that I'll be as noble and... loving with my people as you are with yours."

A gentle smile formed on Seifer's lips.

Squall stepped forward, placing his hands on Seifer's chest lightly. Looking up into the blonde's sea blue eyes, Squall spoke slowly. "You are so beautiful in how you love, I wish I had that. I _desire_ to be able to feel that way." Squall's hands slowly pushed up to caress Seifer's neck and cheeks. "I _desire_ to feel how you love."

Leaning up, Squall tilted his chin slowly to bring his lips to Seifer's mouth, caressing lightly as he spoke.

"To feel your love," Squall whispered, giving Seifer time to pull away if the blonde wanted. But Seifer moved his hands to gently hold onto Squall's hips, lowering his mouth down to press against Squall's. As their lips touches, both gods felt the burning of each other's powers.

Squall's bluish skin warmed to a mortal tint, and Seifer's deep tan lightened to softer complexion. 

With his tongue, Seifer gently eased Squall's mouth open. He moved with the same gentle strokes and soft encouragements that he'd used with the virgin mortal earlier today, careful of everything Squall felt.

Seifer knew Squall was virgin. The god didn't speak with any of his fellow gods, and mortals feared Squall. Squall had been alone most of his life, only Seifer getting close. And now, with the soft strokes of Squall's tongue with his, Seifer knew Squall hadn't ever thought anyone would want to touch him in such a way.

Gently still, Seifer guided Squall backwards, towards the bed. 

With his powers, Seifer was able to strip both himself and Squall of their clothing. Soon, Squall was laying down on the bed, legs spread.

Looking down at Squall's naked body, erection up with precum dripping from the tip, Seifer was reminded of Brandon. Squall was far more beautiful, and looked far more helpless than the young virgin mortal Seifer had mounted earlier today. 

Squall would do whatever Seifer asked right now. The brunette was pulsating with desire. Much more than the sexual desire, though Squall wanted to be made love to. What the brunette god wanted most was exactly what Seifer was giving to him: love. Friendship love, lover's lust, brotherly love, and a guardian's love.

Seifer cared for Squall and wanted to protect him. The brunette simply wanted a companion to help fight of loneliness, and Seifer saw no reason to deny Squall his desires.

The Ice God's virgin body ached for Seifer's touch. 

Reaching a soft hand to caress Squall's stomach, Seifer moved forward and leaned down to kiss Squall again.

Using his powers, Seifer lubricated his aching cock. In a slow movement, Seifer lowered himself between Squall's spread legs. As Seifer bared down and pushed into Squall's virgin body, the Ice God moaned in pain.

Squall's arms wrapped up around Seifer's shoulders, pulling the blonde down against him. He wanted to feel the weight of Seifer on him, to feel Seifer protecting him, to know Seifer wanted to touch him in this way.

Then, Seifer was completely inside Squall.

The brunette thrust up, holding onto Seifer's thick body, feeling the heavy and gentle movements of Seifer's thrusting. The blonde's body bared down between Squall's legs, forcing them far apart.

The Fire God's mouth was on Squall's neck, teeth gently biting when he felt Squall's nails digging into his back. 

Moving his fingers up into Seifer's hair, Squall pushed up again, feeling Seifer penetrating into him. The thrusting -- fucking -- gentle, though thick and hard. 

Squall's muscles pulsated around Seifer's cock, begging each moment to be released from the ripping pressure yet at the same moment begging for it to never stop. 

With his held tilted up and his hands coaxing Seifer by running fingers through the blonde locks, Squall felt a tear slip out of his left eye. Slowly, the water droplet crawled down Squall's skin and into Squall's hair. 

It was the second time Squall had ever cried. The first time had been when Seifer and he had been sparing -- Seifer hurt him, and Squall would have scared between the eyes except his god healing prevented that. But, all those hundreds of years ago, Squall's tear had froze -- causing icicles to be birthed into the world.

Tonight, Squall's tear didn't freeze. The heat of Seifer's body against his, baring down into Squall, the blonde's mouth, the warmth of his arms -- the tear hadn't froze.

As Seifer thrust down against Squall, the brunette's legs wrapped around Seifer, arms holding Seifer down, the small tear burst into a deep blue dust sparkle and floated away. 

The two gods were oblivious to the sparkle flake, completely devoured in each other's bodies.

Holding onto Seifer's sweaty body, Squall closed his eyes and felt Seifer's orgasm begin. The blonde's body shuddered then began hard thrusts down as his voice raised and moaned out Squall's name.

The warm sperm filled Squall's body, sending fire-magick shockwaves through Squall's icy body. A moment later, Squall was thrashing under Seifer, his voice begging Seifer to hold him forever.


End file.
